Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes
| image = | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = The Modal Nodes | continuity = Star Wars | type = | status = | leaders = Figrin D'an | members = Doikk Na'ts, Ickabel G'ont, Tedn Dahai, Tech Mo'r, Nalan Cheel, Lirin Car'n, Barbarine Star Wars Holiday Special (1978); possibly an alias of Figrin D'an; unconfirmed; quasi-canonical | allies = Anyone who likes smooth jizz | enemies = Wedding planners | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977) }} The Modal Nodes were an all-Bith music band, specializing in the fields of Jizz and Jatz. The bandleader and organizer was an overbearing, compulsive Bith named "Fiery" Figrin D'an. The Modal Nodes were members of the Intergalactic Federation of Musicians (IFM), and maintained a reputable standing within the trade guild. The band’s matching stage costumes were somber in tone and reflected the moody aesthetics attributed to their preferred style of music. Although the Modal Nodes enjoyed success on the Intergalactic circuit, they never rose to great prominence beyond the Outer Rim worlds, owed largely in part to the fact that they incorporated no vocalists into their act. Members The membership roster of the band has alternated over the years adding and subtracting members whenever the situation called for it. They persistently maintained at least five permanent performers at any one time and sometimes as many as seven. The known members of the Modal Nodes include: * Figrin D'an (kloo horn, gasan string drum) * Doikk Na'ts (Dorenian Beshniquel) * Ickabel G'ont (fanfar) * Tedn Dahai (fanfar) * Tech Mo'r (ommni box) * Nalan Cheel (bandfill) * Lirin Car'n (kloo horn) * Barbarine (kloo horn) (see notes) Career Shortly before the Battle of Yavin, Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes had entered into an exclusive contract with the Tatooine crime lord, Jabba the Hutt. They would routinely play gigs at both Jabba's palace, and his Mos Eisley townhouse. The Modal Nodes were not content with merely playing the Mos Eisley circuit, and it wasn't long before they all regretted entering into a contract with the opportunistic Hutt. Recognizing Jabba's penchant for executing underlings that displease him at a moment's notice, the Modal Nodes began to fear for their lives. It would only be a matter of time before Jabba decided to make a snack of the musicians, by tossing one down into the dungeon abode of his pet Rancor. Fortunately for them, a golden opportunity was fresh at hand. One of Jabba's rivals, a Whiphid named Lady Valarian, offered the band 3,000 credits to perform at her wedding to the hunter (a fellow Whiphid) named, D'Wopp. Figrin decided that the fast money would enable them to get off of Tatooine and out from under the thumb of Jabba the Hutt. They arrived at the Star Chamber Café reception hall inside of the Lucky Despot Hotel & Casino in Mos Eisley. During one of their set breaks, Figrin took the band’s retainer and spent the bulk of it at the casino's Sabacc tables. The other musicians grew gravely concerned. Thank to Figrin’s gambling, their chances of getting off Tatooine alive were quickly dwindling. Jabba learned of the Modal Nodes breach of contract and sent several of his bounty hunters down to the casino to disrupt the festivities. As luck would have it, Imperial Stormtroopers likewise raided the party and a massive fire-fight broke out. During the confusion, the Modal Nodes met a party guest named Wuher who showed them a quick way out. Wuher put in a good word for them with Chalmun – a Wookiee who owned a nearby cantina where Wuher tended bar. Chalmun hired the Modal Nodes to play a couple of gigs at his bar, the following evening . They were performing the night when Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the cantina seeking a pilot willing to ferry them to the Alderaan system. They continued to perform at Chalmun's on a regular basis. Occasionally, Chalmun's nightshift manager, Ackmena, would liven the bar's atmosphere by singing along with the Modal Nodes' rhythms. One evening Imperial Intelligence suspected that subversive activity was taking place in Mos Eisley. As such, they placed a mandatory curfew on the port city requiring everyone to return to their homes immediately. The Modal Nodes were just finishing up a set at the time the decree was broadcast. They were quite vocal about stopping the show early, but Ackmena assuaged their concerns by offering the group one round of free drinks. Shortly after this event, Figrin D'an wagered the band's instruments and equipment on a hand of Sabacc. He lost the bet, but the Modal Nodes soon convinced him to win their equipment back. He eventually succeeded and the Modal Nodes agreed to finally leave Tatooine. They went on to play the intergalactic circuit receiving lukewarm reviews. We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale Songs Known songs * "Mad About Me" * "Tears of Aquanna"" * "Worm Case" Background * The band was commonly referred to simply as the Modal Nodes, although Figrin D'an insisted on placing his full name before the band's name at every show. * All members of the Modal Nodes were born on the Bith home world, Clak'dor VII. * As a bandleader, "Fiery" Figrin D’an was extremely demanding. He was highly critical of every performance and criticized the band heavily if they were to miss even a single note. With the exception of Fizzz-player Doikk Na'ts, Figrin owned all of the band-members instruments and equipment. Figrin was never shy when it came to doling out orders to the others. * As a general rule of thumb, the Modal Nodes refused to perform at weddings as they felt it cheapened them as a band. The Lady Valarian incident was a rare and presumably regrettable exception to this rule. * Although the members of the Modal Nodes were always able to conduct themselves professionally, tempers would occasionally flare creating instability within the ranks. Tech Mo'r in particular, despised Figrin Da'n due to the latter’s compulsive gambling. * Bandleader, Figrin D'an, may have at one point assumed the alias, Barbarine. It is known that a Bith by this name once performed with the Modal Nodes, but whether this was merely one of Figrin's stage names or another performer entirely has yet to be revealed. Like Figrin, Barbarine was a professional kloo horn player. *The comlink number for contacting the Modal Nodes was 346.9876-Bithband. Notes & Trivia * Several Lucasfilm makeup artists donned their own latex masks and played the roles of Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. The artists have never been given screen credit for their contributions and their individual names to date, remain unknown. * In 1995, Kenner released a special Power of the Force series mail-in offer for a five-piece action figure lot containing the members of the Modal Nodes. Included in the lot were: Figrin Da'n, Doikk Na'ts, Tedn Dahai, Tech Mo'r, and Nalan Cheel. For reasons unknown, Ickabel G'ont and Lirin Car'n were not included in the set. * The two musical numbers performed in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope were both composed and conducted by Oscar award winning composer, John Williams. A CD-single of the Cantina tracks was released entitled, Star Wars: Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes. The tracks were listed as Cantina Band #1 and Cantina Band #2. Both songs are likewise included on all versions of the official Star Wars: A New Hope soundtracks. A disco mix version of Cantina Band #2 was featured on the album, Star Wars and Other Galactic Funk by Meco. External Links * * at Wookieepedia References ----